


We are so fragile tonight

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: The war takes its toll on all, but Qui Gon and Obi Wan still have each other
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	We are so fragile tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibs/gifts).



> Written for Flufftober day 08 : Unwavering

Obi Wan would have liked to say that his faith in Qui Gon had been at all times unwavering. That was not the case. Their faith in each other has wavered before. On Melida-Daan, on Naboo, during the war.

Neither of them are unwavering Jedis. Their faith in the Light has been tested over and over again. They have stumbled. They have fallen. They have picked themselves up. They carried on.

But they believe with unwavering faith that the other half of their soul will choose them in the end. And they do. They choose each other. Again and again. 


End file.
